It Was Mine
by Your're A Wolf12
Summary: The guys are trying to move one with their "normal"lives after the war what happens when it becomes to much for them? Yaoi/OC character Duo/Heero


**I Don't Own Gundamn Wing **

The War is over and the guys are all trying to move one with there lives as " Normal" teenagers but what happens when the perfect solider goes missing

The airplane ride seemed as if it took a million years as I sat with head phones daydreaming not wanting to lisson to the guys talk about how thin I was getting or how I different I had been acting lately I made a mental not to call Hirdie when I landed I had spoken to her last night after mouths of dodged phone calls from her I was lucky the girl even spoke to me after the shit I pulled. I sat staring out the window to see Trowa looking at me with a hint of emotion on his face something he was constantly working on these days, I could tell he was worried about me out of everyone in the group Trowa was the easiest to talk to and understood me comply and never jugged me.

Trowa and I had our fair share of secretes we had told each other after a few to many at Quatre 16th that we planed on taking to the grave. I looked at him giving him a half smile before he returned to his book and me my thoughts of Heero Yuy and how thing got so horribly fucked up between us.

_Flashback_

" _Hey Heero you said you need to talk to me it was important is everything ok ?"_

" _Relena pregnant Duo , I'm so sorry."_

" _Wha what are you going to do."_

" _The horrible thing where going to get married ." _

" _Heero you said you told her !"_

" _I'm going to have a kid Duo we have to make this work I'm sorry."_

_End Flashback_

" You Ok Duo." Trowa said placing his hand on my shoulder

" Yea fine thanks."

" Good buckle your seat belt we're about to land."

I do the same thing ever time I go somewhere new I scan faces hoping to see his I never I do.

" So we'll be at Miss. Blake's in an soon she actual agreed to see us it spouse to be near imposable to even get a meeting with her ." Quatre when on flipping trough Heero's file.

" Who is this silly women anyway and how on earth she going to help find Yuy.

" She actual the minsters daughter believe it or not sorry has it the girl can find a needle in a haystack and Wufei please be nice she might be able to help us."

" If we can't find Yuy not one can face it Q he doesn't wanna be found he doesn't wanna see us and for that matter as far as I'm concern her can fuc." I covered Wufei mouth with my hand quickly not letting him finish his though.

" Don't say that about him you don't know what he was like when he left."

" People get upset Maxwell but they don't drop off the face of the earth for two years with not so much as a fucking phone call letting people know you're at least alive you know what he put you through we could have realy used him when."

" Be quite Wufei." It was Trowa turn the chime in giving him a pleading look to not finish the sentence.

" This girl better be fucking fantastic Winner ."

" Well where here you can see for you're self."

The house that this girl lived in was insane it I mean I though Q house was big but this was just insane I felt really out of place . I watched Trowa take in the old Chinese building in front of him watching his genius work know he'd have loads of questions for poor Chumni.

I Couple of guards walked us in as we examined the large hall filled of vases and art of fat Chinese men at the top of the stair case hung a painting of a beautiful young Chinese girl with two pigtails she looked to be only around and hard strikingly hard beautiful green eyes she stood next to a tiger but showed no fear only hard eyes I had a feeling we where about to meet that girl I was scared shitless.

" Miss Blake will see you now sir's" an older Chinese women said taking us up the stairs and to heavy wooded doors with dragons on the outside.

The older Chinese women knocked and with a great creak the doors slowly opened

The four of us walked behind the older women like four children knowing that they where in trouble .

The room its self was as extravagant have the hole house huge oak bed large painting and old pots and old furniture and out from the balcony came Chumni dressed in a silk blue robe tigers on it I was right she was the girl from the picture only older our age with perfectly straight shiny black hair , and her perfect green eyes looked colder then in the painting her posture was perfect like a statue and she moved elegantly like dancer she looked at us folding her arms in front of her and I weighted for her to insult me to insult us to tell us out effort where useless or she dint want to find Heero saying she hoped he was dead in a gutter somewhere.

She smiled a cold smile at us ravelling a pair of perfectly whit straight teeth and gestured us toward the old oak seating area .

" It nice to meet you all I'm Chumni Blake and I hear you would like me to find a little friend of your's.

Even with a voice like ice I could hear the venom in it the mocking tone how she was laughing at me at us at Heero.

" Can I ask you all a question and just humour me please but have you come to the consolation that Mr. Yuy just doesn't want to be found I mean you've claimed to of heard from him three time it is right well maybe and well maybe he's moved on maybe you should to ." she said last one look me straight in the eye

I held firm not vomiting or bolting to the door like I so desperately wanted to I wanted Heero back and if I had to go trough this horrible human being I would.

I sucked in a breath of air and looked her straight in the eye " I' m in love with him I need to hear from his mouth that he no longer wants a be with me I need closer."

" Well see that when he you might wanna call me crazy because I think marrying a women and disappearing for two years is his way of saying he not interested.

" I still like to talk him."

" Can I ask you a question Mr. Maxwell you answer I'll find your little friend for you."

" Sure what." I swallowed hard knowing what was coming.

" Are you in the habit of breaking up marries or was that just a one time thing."

" Miss. Blake Please." Quatre pleaded from the seat looking at Chumni with big eyes.

" No Mr. Winner we had a deal he answer the question ill find your missing friend but he has to answer and honestly."

" The truths is Chumni I did not break-up a marriage your so clad friend broke up mine ."

" You can call it what you want I call you a home wreaker it's such a pity two a boy from L2 Yuy probably ran away because a cough something you know say about people from L2 ."

" Are you gonna look for him or not ."

" Give me the paper work and I'll see what I can do."

" Um excuse me." Trowa said softly

" Oh so the giant speaks."

" Um yes so can you locate anyone?"

" I haven't not found someone yet why you think I Can't find you friend."

" It's not that I'm sure you wont find him he'll come back when he's ready but I was wonder could you find I don't records of deceased people."

" You want find a dead person record?"

" Yes."

" Well sweetie it would help me if you could be more specific ."

" I want know weather or not I had parents how they are what did , do I have any siblings things of that nature."

" Sure I'll do it."

" I'll be right back."

She walked to draw pulling out cotton swabs.

" You never told me you where curios about your family Trowa." Quat said smiling.

" I was just wondering I guess."

" Well I think its great don't you Duo!"

" Um yea I guess."

" Duo you get it done too who knows you might have a brother or sister out there somewhere."

" Maxwell a sibling now that scarier then the thing im gonna do to Yuy when we find him."

She walked aback with sever swaps in her long thin fingers.

" Say ah one eye." She pointing at Trowa

She swabbed his mouths smiling then turning on her heals to face me open up L2.


End file.
